


The Mechanics of The Heart

by Kuro_Masque



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: I love them so much, Jack and the Cuckoo Clock Heart AU, M/M, Neberus and Abigail aren't mine, They belong to Megan_Draws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Masque/pseuds/Kuro_Masque
Summary: Falling in love? Difficult. Falling in love with a cuckoo clock heart? Impossible.But love strives to be impossible.





	The Mechanics of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A "Jack and the Cuckoo Clock Heart" fic for the lovely Megan_Draws, who gave me permission a while ago to use her OC's for a fic. Please follow her on Instagram, she does wonderful Sebaciel art AND is an amazing writer on Wattpad as "thehostileangel".

1.      Never touch the hand of your heart

2.      Keep your temper under control

3.      Never fall in love

 

These were the rules that Sebastian Michaelis had to live with because of his clockwork heart. It wasn’t his fault, really. His mother had fallen in love with a demon of some sorts, and his heart turned as dark as his father’s, causing his frail body to weaken as a baby. Each heartbeat was a strain on the baby, and his mother knew that Sebastian was running out of time. To save his life, Sebastian’s mother took him to a witch doctor, who easily switched his black heart to one of mechanical gears and a tiny cuckoo clock bird that would pop out randomly.

Although his mother, Abigail Crow, loved him, the idea of accidentally hurting her fragile child frightened her enough to ask the witch, a devil of a woman named Neberus, to take care of her child. Neberus agreed, caring for him and shielding him away from the cruel world that was full of hatred.

The tiny, delicate baby with a mechanical heart grew to be a handsome boy of 18, with eyes of vermillion and dark hair to frame his pale, lean figure. Every day, his surrogate mother would sing the 3 rules to him as a lullaby, reminding him that each tick of his heart was a miracle in his life, and that following the rules would ensure his longevity.

At first, the boy was fine with the rules. He knew his heart wasn’t a toy, he never had anything that caused his anger to flare, and he felt that the idea of love was ridiculous.

“I know nothing of it, anyway.” He muttered to himself after Neberus had left after bidding him goodnight.

Of course, it is difficult to keep a teenager under lock and key, nearly impossible for one as curious of the outside world as Sebastian. Neberus, after much persuasion, finally allowed Sebastian to for a day in the town the day after his 18th birthday.

“A late gift, my little crow. I wish that your heart was stronger before you even made the journey.” She sighed, rubbing her temples. “Now, do you remember the rules?”

Sebastian sighed in exasperation. The prospect of being outside was so tantalizing that it was absolutely maddening. But, wanting to please her: “Never touch the hands of my clock, keep my temper under control, and- “

“The most important one, never fall in love. Keep that ingrained in your mind, Sebastian.” And with that, she hugged him and sent him off, promising to meet him in a half hours’ time at the town square.

For him, it was absolutely thrilling to be out of his house, like taking a breath of fresh air after being submerged into a lake. The new colors, the smell of bread baking, and the people walking around was like something out of a fairytale to him. He didn’t mind that he probably looked like a fool, didn’t notice the whispers and points that were aimed at him when he exclaimed about how strange or wonderful something was.

He remembered his promise to meet his mother in the square, and was about to ask for directions to it when he heard the prettiest sound ever, so beautiful that it would’ve been a sin to not follow the source. The sound was almost mechanical, like his heart. Coincidentally, he later found out that the noise was in the town square.

When he reached it, he looked around, the object producing the music seemingly obstructed from view by a man pushing a huge crate. Sebastian moved closer to get a better look.

It was a lovely day, albeit a bit cloudy. People glided about. Finally, the man with the crate moved completely, revealing the source of the mechanical song, which Sebastian later learned was a barrel organ. A boy around Sebastian’s age was turning the lever to it. He looked up, then began to sing.

_“My vision’s not quite right_

_But glasses make me look a sight_

_Enough to give the world a fright_

_Like a sprite wearing specs.”_

Sebastian’s heart made a funny little sound, making his stomach lurch. This boy was petite, more feminine than any male that Sebastian had ever seen. He had slate hair which fell over his eyes, and was dressed in fine, but old, clothing.

And he was the most beautiful boy that Sebastian had ever seen. Before he could stop himself, he found his voice leaving him in a harmonious tune akin to the petite boy’s song.

_“Oh, fiery little sprite_

_Conflagration in the night_

_Don’t play games with your sight_

_If it leaves you in the dark.”_

Almost as if they had rehearsed this before and they hadn’t just met like two passing trains, the boy began to sing again.

_“I prefer life of the blur_

_I forget to wear my glasses_

_When I sing, I share caresses_

_It feels good to close my eyes.”_

Sebastian sighed dreamily, resting his head on the side of the barrel organ. He noticed that, scratched into the wood of the instrument, the name ‘ _CIEL_ ’ wad carved messily onto there. It made his cuckoo heart hurt, but the feeling in his tummy grew even more pleasant.

 _“Oh, my pretty arsonist,”_ He moved in front of Ciel, a love-struck smile on his face.

_“Let me clasp you close to me_

_Rip your clothes with my teeth_

_And tear them into confetti_

_To scatter as we kiss.”_

He felt his face heating up, and he looked away as he mentally kicked himself for singing such a phrase. His heart ticked most erratically now, and he wondered if he had scared off the petite singer.

_“Confetti?”_

He looked up, and Ciel had a beautiful blush pervading his face, a small smile on his face as he cocked his head, waiting for an answer.

Sebastian swallowed, then nodded.

_“On you and me.”_

Ciel’s smile grew wider, and he let go of the barrel organ’s lever, beginning to spin around like a dancer.

_“All I see are stars, suddenly some days_

_My eyes lead me astray, far away down the street_

_Until I can’t bear to steal a glance at the sun_

_Or even look at the sky straight in the eye_

_All I see are stars.”_

Sebastian grabbed the lever, turning it before the barrel organ threatened to playing. He stared at Ciel with the utmost devotion, his heart now slightly smoking. He patted at it absentmindedly with his other hand.

_“I won’t let you stray_

_I’ll be your only guide_

_Let me be your pair of eyes_

_You will be my special flame.”_

He blew at his heart, thankful that this singer couldn’t really see much. How could he explain that his clockwork heart was smoking? Ciel still danced.

_“There’s one thing I must confess_

_Of five senses my hearing’s best_

_I’ll never recognize you by_

_Relying on my eyes.”_

Ciel grabbed the lever again, gently pushing Sebastian away. He didn’t mind, backing away shyly.

_“Smoldering embers alone in the dark_

_We’ll raise cascades of sparks_

_As the clock of my heart strikes midnight_

_We’ll catch on fire_

_And blaze so bright you’ll see the light…”_

A small “Oof!” alerted Sebastian; Ciel had gotten caught in lever of the barrel organ, stuck. Sebastian tried to help him get out, but amidst the chuckles, Ciel’s shirt suddenly caught onto the hand of Sebastian’s heart, making him gasp in pain as Ciel wrenched free of the lever, making them both fall to the ground. A piece of Ciel’s shirt tore off, stuck on Sebastian’s heart.

They had landed next to each other, and were staring into each other’s eye as they both slowly stood up, as if in a dream. Together, they sang softly.

_“All I see are stars, suddenly some days_

_My eyes lead me astray, far away down the street_

_Until I can’t bear to steal a glance at the sun_

_Or even look at the sky straight in the eye_

_All I see are stars…”_

Their hands clasped together, Sebastian’s cold hands in Ciel’s warm ones as they moved closer. Sebastian’s heart was whirring and spinning, making him feel lightheaded as Ciel moved closer and closer, their lips so close now…

With a jolt, Sebastian drew back, shaking his head from the pain of his heart. Ciel looked curiously at him, so Sebastian plastered on a smile.

“Do you happen to sing with strangers all the time?”

“Only when their voice calls out to me, as mine did to yours.” Ciel smiled back at him, and Sebastian noticed how his right eye was a faded amethyst, the other a dark blue.

“My name is Sebastian.”

“Ciel.”

Sebastian’s heart was ticking worse, so much that Ciel furrowed his eyebrows.

“What is that odd sound?”

“It’s… the rain. Do you like the rain?” It couldn’t be farther from the truth, but Ciel shook his head.

“Getting wet, no. The sound it makes? Yes.”

Sebastian’s heart clanged loudly, making Ciel jump. “Is a thunderstorm brewing?”

“More of a magnetic one.” Sebastian was immensely grateful that Ciel could barely see. His heart hurt worse than ever.

But then, Ciel began to lean in, closing his eyes. Sebastian leaned in as well, and…

The pain was too much. With a final clang and a gasp, Sebastian fainted, falling away from Ciel. Before he went completely under, he could hear Neberus shouting, yelling for him to wake up.

Neberus was going to _murder_ him when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are highly encouraged. Please review!!


End file.
